1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to shuffleboard cues incorporating an improved system for mounting disc pushers to the shuffleboard cue. The invention also relates to a telescopic handle member having a radial expandable flexible member for locking a first handle member portion to a second handle member portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shuffleboard cues have been known to the art for a number of years. In general, the shuffleboard cue comprises a handle having a gripping portion on one end and a yoke extending from the other end of the handle member. A first and a second pusher element is secured to the yoke for contacting a circular disc of the shuffleboard game. The contact between the first and second pusher elements and the shuffleboard disc is extremely critical for the speed and accuracy of the path of travel of the shuffleboard disc. Accordingly, various configurations of pusher elements have been utilized in the prior art to satisfy the needs of the various individual preferences. Unfortunately, none of the prior art devices permit a player to easily interchange pushing elements.
A further disadvantage of the prior art shuffleboard cues is the fixed relationship between the first and second pusher elements and the yoke. Accordingly, the pusher elements will wear upon continued use of the shuffleboard cue, generally changing the contact point between the pusher elements and the shuffleboard disc. Consequently, the accuracy of the shuffleboard disc deteriorates as a function of use of the shuffleboard cue.
Other prior art shuffleboard cues have incorporated a telescopic handle for adjusting the length of the handle for various size players. Unfortunately, the telescopic mechanisms of the prior art have been too costly to incorporate as a standard feature on all shuffleboard cues.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the shuffleboard art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shuffleboard cue having a yoke with a first and a second pin extending from a first and a second arm of the yoke. The first and second pins respectively receive a first and second pusher element with a first and second clip cooperating with the pins to removably secure the first and second pusher elements to the shuffleboard cue.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shuffleboard cue wherein the yoke is substantially U-shaped and has a substantially U-shaped cross-section to increase the mechanical strength of the yoke.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shuffleboard cue comprising an improved rotatable lock means for locking a first member portion of the handle member in telescopically receivable relation to a second member portion of the handle member.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.